


Идеальный гость

by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), team_Good_Omens



Series: Гостеприимство [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/team_Good_Omens
Summary: Позвав Азирафеля к себе домой, Кроули предлагает ему принять душ. Азирафель с радостью соглашается, но быстро замечает в ванной необычный бонус.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Гостеприимство [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Идеальный гость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690405) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Примечание автора: события [«Чувствуй себя как дома»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110468) глазами Азирафеля. Я заглянула в душевую кабинку и слила две вселенные в одну. Надеюсь, ты доволен, Шрёдингер! *трясёт кулаком*

У них обоих был очень длинный день.

Хотел бы Азирафель сказать, что вся эта история оказалась чередой плохих решений, о которых он едва ли помнит. К сожалению, ангелы помнят всё: даже если он уберёт воспоминания в бесконечное хранилище своей истинной сущности, они останутся там навечно, сохранятся в нужном каталоге с датой и его собственными эмоциональными пометками на полях.

Сегодня определённо не лучший день его жизни: он совершал спорные поступки, имитировал бурную деятельность, не прислушиваясь, не задумываясь и не доверяя. Но Кроули до последнего оставался верным ему, поддерживал, утешал, предлагал помощь. Когда всё закончилось, он всю дорогу держал его за руку, пригласил к себе домой, помня о сгоревшем магазине. Если честно, последнее он всё ещё не осознал до конца. Кроули даже не стал спорить, когда Азирафель заявил, будто они не друзья, даже мысли не допустил об этом, и теперь Азирафель сгорает от стыда, чувствуя, что не заслуживает его прощения.

Однако Кроули, похоже, не позволит ему упиваться этими мыслями. Присев на диван, он осторожно касается руки Азирафеля.

— Как насчёт душа? — предлагает Кроули, указывая на дверь дальше по коридору. Стало быть, за ней находится ванная. — Может, получится прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями.

Азирафель отвечает благодарной улыбкой. Идея действительно прекрасная, но ему не хочется стеснять друга — тот и так слишком добр к нему. Должно быть, сомнение отражается на его лице, потому что уголок рта Кроули ползёт вверх в неком подобии улыбки, Азирафель понимает, что не хочет разочаровать его.

— Ты не против?

Кроули шумно протестует, изогнув губы так, что Азирафелю одновременно хочется и смеяться, и умиляться ему:

— Конечно нет. Ангел, я же сказал, чувствуй себя как дома.

— Звучит чудесно, — кивает Азирафель, опускает руки на колени. На светлой ткани брюк выделяется грязный контур левой ладони, пальцы вымазаны сажей, и Азирафель нервно хмыкает, словно извиняясь за это. Кроули впервые пригласил его к себе — а он в таком виде! Азирафель не может вспомнить, трогал ли он что-нибудь по дороге в гостиную, но ему больно от мысли, что в сверкающей от чистоты квартиры остались тёмные отпечатки его пальцев. Хороший же из него гость. — Душ мне действительно не помешает, спасибо, что не сказал об этом прямо.

Кроули коротко фыркает и помогает ему встать. Их руки касаются друг друга чуть дольше положенного, и прикосновение Кроули разносит по телу тепло. Азирафель гадает, получится ли у них сохранить такую новую, такую неожиданную близость. Надеется на это. Кроули показывает ему ванную — большое помещение в тёмно-серых тонах с небольшими вкраплениями чёрного, белого и серебристого.

Одну часть комнаты занимает огромная душевая кабина, а по другой бегут ступеньки, спускающиеся в ванну. Кажется, Азирафель что-то восхищённо восклицает, а потом взгляд его возвращается к душу, потому что… Он было принял его за элемент сантехники, но. Честно говоря, Азирафель впечатлён. О, он прекрасно знает, что такое дилдо, он, в конце концов, не вчера родился, да к тому уже больше двухсот лет живёт в Сохо. Он просто не знал, что их можно вот так прикреплять к чему-либо. Вообще-то, весьма умно, чего только не придумают люди!

Пару секунд он раздумывает над тем, следует ли ему смутиться. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что некоторые — например, Кроули — любят получать сексуальную разрядку во время водных процедур, но как же он уверен в себе, как же спокойно относится к собственному удовольствию… Азирафель даже слегка завидует ему.

— Да, она в три раза больше, чем необходимо, — вдруг произносит Кроули, отвлекая Азирафеля от его мыслей. — Но так приятно иногда стать огромной змеёй и улечься в огромную ванну.

Воображение рисует замечательную картину: Кроули свивается кольцами, наслаждаясь водой и пузырьками пены. Азирафель невольно улыбается. Как бы ему хотелось однажды увидеть это, как он будет рад, если Кроули решится разделить с ним столь интимный момент. Кроули тихонько, почти радостно фыркает и звучно щёлкает пальцами. Оккультная энергия щекочет кожу, в руках Кроули появляется стопка пушистых полотенец чёрного цвета, аккуратно сложенных и даже ещё тёплых. Такая забота подкупает.

— Держи, — говорит Кроули, протягивая их Азирафелю. Тот забирает стопку, придерживая её обеими руками.

— Кроули, спасибо тебе. За всё. — Ему так много хочется сказать, так хочется извиниться и объясниться. Возможно, ему не удастся найти нужных слов, должным образом изложить их, но Кроули достоин большего. В последние дни Азирафель так плохо относился к нему — он обязан хотя бы попытаться.

— Ну нет, — морщится Кроули, словно прочитал мысли Азирафеля и не собирается позволять ему их озвучить. — Даже не думай. Просто… крикни, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Возможно, он прав — не лучший момент для подобных разговоров. Кивнув, Азирафель приглаживает полотенца.

— Как скажешь. Не возражаешь, если я возьму твой… эм… — Он и сам не знает, чего ему нужно. На по-змеиному изогнутой полке выстроилась армия шампуней и бальзамов. Мысль о том, чтобы воспользоваться мылом Кроули, слегка будоражит Азирафеля. Пахнуть его запахом, принимать душ там, где моется он сам, в его личном пространстве — всё это звучит до странности восхитительно. Но все эти бутылки и баночки выглядят весьма дорого, и кто знает, какими из них ему можно воспользоваться.

— Конечно, ангел, бери всё, что захочешь, — улыбается Кроули, махнув рукой на полку, мол, ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Азирафель повторно кивает и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.

Взгляд его против воли возвращается к душевой кабине, из стенки которой гордо торчит игрушка. Последний раз Азирафель посещал чужую ванную комнату много лет назад. Может, теперь это считается нормой? Может, так принято у людей, которые следуют передовым тенденциям моды, часто меняя привычки и свою жизнь? Выглядит нелепо, но сколько таких нелепых вещей в итоге приобрели популярность?

— Ох, — выдыхает он, неожиданно осознав, что Кроули прекрасно знает о дилдо, прикреплённом к стенке его собственной душевой. И когда Азирафель спросил, может ли он…

Азирафель, естественно, говорил о шампуне, о чём же ещё. Но его фразу легко можно было истолковать и... так сказать, как желание удовлетворить себя с помощью посторонних, хм, предметов. Более того, Кроули это как будто вовсе не беспокоило. Похоже, он даже обрадовался. Неужели он разрешил Азирафелю… Невероятно, но, кажется, да. Он всегда щедро делился с Азирафелем всем, что у него было.

Нет, господи, нет, ему нужно просто привести себя в порядок, выкинуть из головы фривольные фантазии, сейчас совсем не время думать об этом.

Азирафель аккуратно расстёгивает пуговицы, запонки, наскоро создаёт несколько вещалок и пристраивает на них одежду, пытаясь убедить себя, что у него нет причин стесняться собственной наготы, стоя в ванной комнате Кроули. Демон не раз видел его обнажённым, ведь они жили среди людей, которые в течение шести тысяч лет решали, в каких ситуациях приемлема нагота, и никак не могли прийти к соглашению. Азирафель всегда восхищался красотой человеческой формы Кроули, но в первые века их знакомства того было легко оскорбить — Азирафель не знал, как выразить свои чувства, а потому никогда не затрагивал эту тему.  
Он заходит в душевую кабину, с минуту рассматривает множество кнопок, регулирующих температуру, угол падения и напор воды. Их разнообразие впечатляет, и Азирафель даже начинает немного ревновать. Он сам всегда предпочитал принимать ванну, но этот душ и правда великолепен.  
Азирафель выбирает шампунь: цитрус и камфора, знакомый и приятный запах. Обычно он предпочитает совсем другие ароматы, но от этого почему хочется ещё сильнее попробовать именно его. Мыло он хватает наобум — а то ещё застрянет на них, пока не перенюхает все. Льющаяся сверху вода приятно струится по коже. За один день ему пришлось предотвратить Армагеддон, пережить развоплощение, втиснуться в предоставленное Антихристом тело… Да, горячий душ — именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Он делает шаг назад, чтобы вымыть ноги, и чувствует, как в ягодицу упирается твёрдая головка дилдо. Дыхание спирает в груди. Что ж, похоже, сейчас ему нужен не только горячий душ.

Ему правда не стоило бы делать этого.

И всё-таки он заводит руку за спину, стараясь не думать о том, что вытворяет. На пробу обхватывает пальцами почти тёплый фаллос, мокрый от воды, настолько длинный, что путь от головки до основания занимает несколько секунд, настолько толстый, что Азирафель удивлённо замирает.

Он так и видит Кроули, использующего эту вещь по назначению, представляет его длинное худое тело, которое выгибается под струями воды, получая двойное удовольствие.

Вот как он любит, да?

Подобные вопросы — за гранью дозволенного, но слишком сложно смотреть на игрушку и не гадать, чем был продиктован её выбор. Только ли эстетика имела значение, или же дело в личных предпочтениях Кроули? Азирафель знает, что это уже далеко не праздное любопытство, но разве должен он смущаться или винить себя? В конце концов, Кроули сам дал ему разрешение. Может, в шутку, может, он и не думал, что Азирафель воспользуется представившейся возможностью. Может, просто развлекал себя нелепостью этой идеи. Но тем не менее.

У Азирафеля почти стоит. Что ж, будет глупо не прибегнуть к помощи подручных средств.

Он медленно проводит по возбуждённому члену — стоя в ванной комнате своего лучшего друга, думая о дилдо, которым тот наверняка пользовался раньше. Кроули стоял тут же, держался за основание игрушки, подаваясь назад, заполняя ей себя. Возможно, стонал от ощущения заполненности. Азирафель моргает — чудо само собой срывается с рук, и фаллос съезжает чуть ниже: ноги его прекрасного демона длиннее его собственных. Не факт, что он вообще воспользуется игрушкой, просто подвинул её эксперимента ради. Просто чтобы посмотреть, подойдёт ли она ему. Просто чтобы почувствовать…

Можно сколько угодно оправдывать себя, но дилдо аккуратно скользит между его ног, касается влажных яичек, и это, пожалуй, говорит о многом. Азирафель уже не столько заигрывает сам с собой, сколько гадает, сможет ли заставить себя отказаться от задуманного. Не найдя аргументов против, он чудом сотворяет лубрикант и слегка расслабляет анус. «Что же я творю», — ужасается он, ещё не успев совершить ничего предосудительного, но как бы дерзки и безрассудны не были его действия, будет жаль, если вся подготовка пропадёт впустую. Чем дольше он думает об этом, тем сильнее ему нравится эта идея, да и игрушка так удачно оказалась под рукой...

Он немного отодвигается от стены, и силикон скользит по смазанному входу. Азирафель заводит руку за спину, слегка разводит ягодицы — как же восхитительно непристойно! Увидь его кто-нибудь сейчас — сразу бы понял, что последует дальше. Головка дилдо упирается в расселину между ягодицами, и Азирафель осторожно подаётся назад, чувствуя, как оно давит, раздвигает мышцы ануса.

Игрушка оказывается на удивление твёрдой, и Азирафель охает от того, как она растягивает его, не сжимаясь, не проминаясь, упрямо заполняя его собой. Это так хорошо, что Азирафель кусает губы и несколько раз проводит по члену, медленно, дразняще. Фаллос внутри него кажется больше, чем он ожидал, жёстче, чем живая плоть. Насадившись до основания, Азирафель замирает, дрожа от удовольствия, пытается перевести дыхание, привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности, к приятному жжению. Затем наклоняятся вперёд, и снова медленно опускается. Угол не тот — Азирафель поправляет игрушку, повторяет движение, и на этот раз что-то в его теле счастливо откликается, побуждая качнуться снова, взяв неторопливый ритм.

Это действительно очень приятно.

Боже, да.

Он беззвучно выдыхает, стараясь ничем не выдать себя демону, который сейчас, должно быть, слоняется по квартире, даже не подозревая о том, что творит Азирафель. Как страстно и бесстыдно тот предаётся похоти, как его растянутая задница обхватывает ту же игрушку, которой пользовался сам Кроули. Мысль об этом заставляет Азирафеля застонать, сжимаясь на плотном силиконе.

До чего же сложно не думать о Кроули, о том, как он делал то же самое.

Может, он любит пожёстче? Он так жаден, так безрассуден, когда дело касается его потребностей. К вящему разочарованию Азирафеля, при нём Кроули почти не поддаётся своим желаниям. Может, он не церемонится, быстро трахает себя, упираясь ладонями в противоположную стенку кабинки, шипит сквозь зубы, снова и снова насаживаясь на дилдо, нетерпеливо доводит себя до оргазма? Картина эта так и стоит у него перед глазами.

Мог ли он желать, чтобы Азирафель взял его грубо, трахал так сильно и быстро, что Кроули пришлось бы опереться на что-нибудь, дабы не потерять равновесия? Чтобы Азирафель прижал его к скользкой и мокрой стене, широко развёл его ягодицы, наблюдая, как член погружается в его тело? Будет ли он неприлично стонать каждый раз, когда Азирафель будет входить в него до основания? А может, Кроули сам бы хотел его взять, резко войти в него, раскрыть для себя — так же, как сейчас раскрывает его игрушка.

Азирафель низко, гортанно рычит, до боли сжимая её в себе. Он разрывается между этими фантазиями, не понимает, чего желает сильнее. Будь его воля, он бы выбрал оба варианта.

Захочет ли Кроули взять его грубо, схватить за бёдра и воспользоваться безотказным — о да, абсолютно безотказным — телом Азирафеля ради собственного удовольствия? Может, он даже придавит его к стене, удерживая большими ладонями, толкаясь в него жёстко и глубоко, шепча его имя, называя ангелом…

Тело сотрясает дрожь. Азирафель насаживается до основания, отчаянно ласкает член скользкими пальцами. Игрушка давит на простату, толкая к оргазму раньше, чем он оказывается к этому готов. Он сдавленно стонет, напрягается всем телом, чувствуя, как пульсирует анус, сжимаясь на твёрдой тяжести внутри. Доказательства его удовольствия исчезают в сливе.

О господи.

В таком виде он и приходит в себя: фаллос всё ещё глубоко в его теле, ладони упираются в стенку, струи воды стекают по коже. Кажется, эта идея вызвала у него чуть больше воодушевления, чем он рассчитывал.

Он осторожно снимается с дилдо, морщась от вспышки боли в ставшем чувствительном сфинктере. Ноги слегка дрожат, в животе теплом разливается удовлетворение, а пережитое за день чудовищное напряжение покидает его, стекая вслед за струями свежей воды.

Вот чего ему не хватало.

Азирафель ополаскивается, чудом очищает душ, расставляя всё по местам. Если какая-нибудь мелочь выдаст его, даст Кроули понять, что он воспользовался щедрым предложением… Ему не по себе от этой мысли, и ещё больше не по себе от того, что именно Кроули стал центральным персонажем его фантазий. Второе чудо убирает с кожи остатки воды и облачает Азирафеля в костюм, теперь чистый и выглаженный. Азирафель смотрит в зеркало, задумчиво оценивая свою причёску, и решает, что выглядит надлежащим образом. На секунду задерживает дыхание и наконец открывает дверь.

И оказывается нос к носу с нервным и ошарашенным Кроули. Господи Иисусе, он что, всё это время стоял под дверью? Что, если он… что-нибудь услышал? Застигнутый врасплох, Азирафель едва не сгорает от стыда и решает, что единственный способ выйти сухим из воды — это притвориться, будто всё в порядке, просто пойти напролом. Он широко улыбается, постаравшись придать лицо выражение радостного удивления.

— Кроули, ты был прав! Вот чего мне не хватало. Чувствую себя намного лучше, так освежился! — не сдержавшись, он обхватывает локоть Кроули пальцами, чувствует знакомую худобу его тела. По привычке пытается оправдать необходимость этого прикосновения, но вдруг понимает, что ему просто необходимо ненадолго отвлечь Кроули. Он слегка сжимает пальцы и убирает руку. — Я слегка проголодался, давай приготовлю что-нибудь, пока ты принимаешь душ? А потом мы вместе подумаем, что делать дальше.

Точно, план. План, про который он и забыл после такого, кхм, развлечения.

Им нужен план.


End file.
